


Caramel Macchiato

by bellafarella



Series: 12 days before Christmas (II) [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, New York City, Not Beta Read, Pining, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rich david, Texting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Day 9: Spilling coffee on the other and insisting on paying for a new drink and new clothes for them, unaware that they’re rich and very capable of buying themselves another coffee, AU
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: 12 days before Christmas (II) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Caramel Macchiato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patrickbrewer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/gifts).



> Day 9 is dedicated to both Megan & Jenn (stephensking on tumblr, no ao3). This AU of the Rose's never losing their fortune and Patrick running to NYC has Patrick meeting the hot guy, David, he can't stop starring at a coffee shop is for you. We don't talk often but I love it when we do, I'd love to get to know you both better. I think you are both just so kind and talented and just awesome people, I hope you like this fic! Happy holidays!! 💗💗

Patrick loves living in New York. It’s been the fresh start he so desperately needed after ending his relationship to Rachel for good. He had been dating the same girl since high school but never felt good about it. He felt like he was living a lie so he packed his things and drove. He made it to the border separating Ontario from New York and decided that the fresh start he needs might be over that border. He was right. 

He’s been living in New York for about six months now. He works at an advertising agency as their accountant. He’s always been really good with numbers and he studied in business and economics in university so they hired him. 

There’s a coffee shop right around the corner from his work building that he goes to everyday to grab a tea. One day he didn’t have time to go before work so he went during his break around ten in the morning. He grabbed a seat and drank his tea and ate his scone, looking around the shop, people watching when a man walks in. Patrick cannot take his eyes off of this man. He’s tall, dark hair, and is dressed in all black – he looks comfortable but he’s sure that his outfit costs more than Patrick’s rent. The man orders his drink then goes to the side to wait for it. Patrick’s sitting relatively close by that he hears when his name is called. _David_. He watches as David picks up his coffee takes a small sip and closes his eyes in satisfaction before walking out of the coffee shop. 

Patrick doesn’t understand the feeling he’s getting in the pit of his stomach. He’s never felt this way before and it only started when David walked into the shop. 

Patrick shook himself out of it and finished his scone and tea and went to work.

All day Patrick couldn’t get this David out of his mind. The feeling in his stomach returned when he thought about him. 

Patrick went back to the coffee shop the next day at the same time as yesterday, hoping to see this David again. He took the same seat and watched the door. David walked in after about ten minutes of Patrick door watching. Patrick averted his eyes when David looked at him. When he was sure David wasn’t looking at him he watched him take his order and go to stand on the side to wait for it. This time the guy behind the counter didn’t call his name but called out his order. _Caramel macchiato, skim, two sweeteners, and a sprinkle of cocoa powder_.

Just as yesterday, David took his coffee, took a small sip and closed his eyes in satisfaction. Patrick realizes that David must be taking a sip in case the order isn’t right, even though the barista just called it out exactly. Patrick smiles at this. He’s not sure why but he likes that David is meticulous enough to make sure his order tastes correctly before leaving the shop. 

David turns to leave the shop but not before he looks at Patrick again. Patrick doesn’t avert his gaze and sees the small smile on David’s lips before he leaves the shop.

Patrick takes his break at the same time every day and goes into the coffee shop waiting to see David. 

After about three weeks of coming into this coffee shop and watching David, Patrick comes in one Friday morning a little frantically. He was very busy that morning and couldn’t leave at his usual time. He walks into the coffee shop and doesn’t even realize he walks right into David. Patrick spills David’s coffee on him and starts to panic. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” Patrick says as he sees the coffee all over David’s nice clothes, _shit._ “Let me buy you another coffee. I should probably buy you some new clothes too, shit, I hope these aren’t ruined. I’m so sorry.”

David watches as Patrick scrambles to apologize and offer to pay for new clothes and coffee. David laughs. Normally he would be so pissed that someone didn’t watch where they were going and spilling coffee on his Givenchy sweater but this man has been watching him every day for the past few weeks and he’s _really_ cute. He puts a hand on the man’s shoulder which makes him stop speaking. “You don’t need to buy me new clothes but maybe take me on a date? I mean, it’s the least you could do," He teases.

Patrick looks up into his eyes and sees his teasing smile. Patrick smiles at him and says, “I’m Patrick,” as he offers his hand.

David’s mouth twisted to the side, he takes Patrick’s hand and shakes it. “David.”

“I know, um, _shit_ – here let me get you another coffee,” Patrick says and realizes he put his foot in his mouth. He turns from him to order from the barista another coffee for David and a tea for himself. David stands behind watching Patrick order his coffee perfectly and he smiles to himself, realizing how intently this Patrick must have been watching him. 

Patrick hands him his new coffee and tells him, “I’m so sorry again.”

“It’s not a problem but um, you never answered my question about taking me on a date,” David tells him boldly. He’s never this straightforward, especially not with men like Patrick. When he first saw him watching him he thought he was straight and it wasn’t anything. As the days went on and he always caught him looking at him before averting his gaze, he figured maybe he wanted to experiment but he never got up to introduce himself or anything.

Patrick rubs the back of his neck with his free hand nervously before dropping his hand and looking at David in the eyes. This man – this man he’s been watching for weeks and hasn’t been able to stop thinking about every day. This man that he’s been having fantasies about, waking up with come in his boxers, and getting those butterflies in his stomach every time he sees him. This man just basically asked him out and he’s standing here staring at him. “Yes, I’d love to take you on a date, David,” Patrick finally says. “Sorry, I’m not that good at this.”

David smiles at that, _he’s cute_. “Hand me your phone,” He says with his hand outstretched to him. Patrick hands David his phone and David starts typing into it and says, “Here’s my number. Text me when you want to go out,” before handing Patrick the phone back.

Patrick smiles at him. “I will definitely do that.”

“Good,” David says with a small smile before turning to leave. Good thing he keeps some spare clothes at the gallery, he doesn’t need to go back home to change.

As David reaches the door his phone pings in his pocket. He takes it out and sees a text from a number not saved in his phone. He opens the text message.

**Hi, David, it’s Patrick. Are you free for dinner tonight?**

David smiles at the phone before turning to look at Patrick who’s still standing where he left him, smiling at him. David twists his mouth to the side and looks down at his phone, typing out a response.

**Pick me up at 7 at Rose Gallery**

David watches as Patrick reads the text and looks back up to smile at him. David winks at him before leaving the shop. David goes home to shower and change before going to work. He does have a date tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
